A Short Time
by Kimeyopta
Summary: Bertemu denganmu dalam waktu yang sesingkat ini menyadarkanku akan segalanya. / Choi Minho Park Jiyeon / nggak bisa buat summarynya nih T T silahkan dibaca aja deh.


**A Short Time**

**Choi Minho**

**Choi Siwon**

**Park Jiyeon**

**Dislike? Don't read !**

**No Bash and No Copas !**

**Happy reading**

'Hey, kemana senyum manismu pergi? Kau jelek seperti ini. Tersenyumlah, karena senyummu itu indah. Aku baik-baik saja, tenanglah. Jangan hilangkan senyuman manismu itu'

5 bulan yang lalu.

"Annyeong~~ Joneun Choi Minho imnida. Aku orang Korea asli kok. Aku pindahan dari Jepang. Alasanku pindah karena aku bosan di Jepang. Aku harap kalian mau berteman denganku"

Ya, hari ini Neul Pharan Senior High School khususnya kelas II-A kedatangan seorang murid baru. Semua siswa grasak-grusuk membicarakan namja yang berada di depan kelas ini, kecuali siswi yang bernama Jiyeon ini. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"ah.. tampan sekali dia"

"cool"

"berkarisma"

"Semua tolong diam!" bentak Kim sonsengnim karena risih dengan murid-muridnya yang mulai ribut. "Minho-ssi, kamu duduk disebelah yeoja itu ya, yang dipojok itu. Gwenchana?"

"ne sonsengnim. Gamsahamnida" Minho berjalan dengan senyum terukir manis menyapa teman-teman baru yang dilewatinya dan sukses membuat salah tingkah para kaum hawa.

"annyeong~~" sapa Minho lembut. Namun yang disapa sama sekali tidak berkutik. "boleh aku duduk disini? Disebelahmu?" lanjut Minho masih dengan lembut.

"TIDAK!" jawab mutlat yeoja itu.

Minho terkejut dengan jawaban kejam yeoja ini, "tapi tidak ada bangku lain" rengek Minho yang berharap yeoja di depannya ini melunak.

"aish~ aku bilang TIDAK berarti TIDAK! Kau mengerti?" teriak yeoja ini dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'tidak' dan sukses membuat Minho serta murid lainnya berjengit kaget.

"Jiyeon-ssi ! jangan berbuat ulah lagi ! Minho-ssi, duduklah, jangan pedulikan dia" Kim sonsengnim kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya menulis dipapan tulis sedangkan Minho duduk dengan perasaan canggung.

Jiyeon pun hanya bisa mendesah pelan, 'bocak tengik!' batinnya.

Tanpa terasa bel istirahat telah berkumandang disusul Sonsengnim yang mengajar telah keluar ruangan.

Biasanya, saat istirahat adalah momen dimana bisa mengenyangkan perut atau menghirup hawa bebas pelajaran yang membuat pusing. Namun tidak berlaku untuk hari ini. Sejak Minho datang, kelasnya berubah menjadi kelas perkumpulan yeoja-yeoje genit. Mereka berdatangan dari kelas lain.

"Minho-ssi?" panggil salah satu yeoja dari kumpulan yeoja-yeoja genit.

"ne"

"err~~ a-apa kau sudah mempunyai yeojachingu?"

"belum. Wae?"

Setelah penuturan jujur Minho itu sukses membuat semua yeoja-yeoja genit itu berteriak kegirangan.

"kyaaaaaaaa~~~~ aku mau jadi pacarmu" teriak yeoja yang lain.

"andwae ! aku yang akan menjadi pacarnya"

Percekcokan tentang siapa yang pantas menjadi pacar Minho pun terjadi. Sedangkan si aktor utama bagi yeoja-yeoja genit hanya bercengir-ria mendengar percekcokan mereka.

"dasar playboy!" cetus Jiyeon tiba-tiba.

"ya~~ aku bukan playboy. Aku namja baik-baik. Ingat itu!"

"aku akan ingat itu. Ingat bahwa kau playboy. Minggir! Aku mau kekantin"

'ke kantin?'

"Jiyeon-ssi tunggu !" Minho berlari kecil mengejar Jiyeon yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu.

"yah~ kenapa dia pergi?"

Terlihat raut kekecewaan terukir di wajah para yeoja genit.

"seharusnya ia pergi bersamaku" keluh salah seorang yeoja.

"andwae~ ia harus bersamaku" bentak seorang lagi yang tidak terima.

Dan lagi-lagi percekcokan terjadi. Dasar yeoja genit nan centil.

Sesampainya di kantin, Jiyeon mendesah kesal melihat Minho mengikutinya hingga ia duduk di salah satu meja, "kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?" bentaknya tiba-tiba.

"aku belum mengenal siapapun disini. Kau satu-satunya yang kukenal. Dan apa kau tidak lihat tidak ada lagi meja kosong untukku hah?" Minho meninggikan suaranya supaya Jiyeon tidak memarahinya lagi.

Dan bingoo..

Tidak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka.

**Drrrttt... Drrrttt... Drrrttt...**

Minho segera merogoh sakunya mengambil handphonenya.

**From: Siwon Hyung**

**Mianhae saeng, hyung tidak bisa menjemputmu nanti. Ada mata kuliah yang tidak bisa hyung tunda. Kemungkinan hyung akan pulang malam. Kau pulang sendiri ne? Kau tidak lupa jalan pulang yang kutunjukkan kemarin kan?**

**From: Minho Saeng**

**Ne, aku ingat jalannya. Aku akan pulang sendiri nanti.**

**From: Siwon Hyung**

**Have fun di sekolah barumu^^ Hwaiting^^**

Minho segera menaruh handphonenya kembali kesakunya. "Jiyeon-s~~ OMO ! Yeoja itu benar-benar keterlaluan !" gerutu Minho setelah mengetahui chairmatenya tidak ada lagi dihadapannya. Padahal ia hanya sebentar terfokus pada handphonenya. Ia langsung melejit kekelas dengan perasaan sedikit kesal.

Sesampainya dikelas

Plaakkk

"ya! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Minho yang terlihat kesal memukul kelas meja membuat Jiyeon terjengit kaget.

"APA HAKMU MEMARAHIKU?" Jiyeon juga tak kalah sengitnya membuat Minho terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya duduk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"aish~ apa-apaan Jiyeon itu? Seenaknya menggertak murid baru nan tampan itu"

"iya, dasar monster"

Terdengar samar-samar oleh Jiyeon, teman-temannya membicarakan sikapnya yang semena-mena itu. Namun, Jiyeon hanya menganggapnya angin lewat yang tidak penting.

Seiringnya waktu berjalan, tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang dimana waktunya warga Neul Pharan Senior High School meninggalkan sekolah. Walaupun Minho sudah dibentak habis-habisan oleh Jiyeon, Minho tetap kekeuh mengejar Jiyeon hingga pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Jangan mengikuti!" bentak Jiyeon yang merasa diikuti oleh Minho hingga keluar pintu gerbang.

"aku tidak mengikutimu. Rumahku juga arah sini. Jangan ge-er!"

Sudah 10 menit mereka berjalan. Perjalanan mereka diselimuti suatu keheningan. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka dan Minho masih setia berjalan dibelakang Jiyeon.

"hey, bolehkah aku berjalan disebelahmu? Posisiku tidak nyaman kalau begini. Orang mengira aku mengikutimu, padahal rumah kita searah" ucap Minho tiba-tiba.

"terserah!"

Minho segera berjalan agak cepat kesebelah Jiyeon. "Jiyeon-ah? Kenapa kau begitu dinginnya? Bisakah kau melunak sedikit saja?"

"jangan mengurusiku. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri. Semua orang tidak akan bisa merubah sikapku. Aku begini karena appaku. Aku sering melihat appaku membentak eomma hingga ia pergi meninggalkanku" curhat Jiyeon tiba-tiba, "aish~ kenapa aku menceritakan yang tidak penting padamu. Lupakanlah!" Jiyeon agak membentak agar image dinginnya tetap terpancar di depan Minho.

Satu anggukan Minho menandakan dia mengerti, "dimana rumahmu?"

"sudah kukatakan itu bukan urusanmu!" tiba-tiba Jiyeon masuk kedalam sebuah rumah berwarna biru muda tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu dengan Minho.

'jadi ini rumahnya? Baguslah' batin Minho. Setelah melewati 2 rumah disebelah rumah Jiyeon tadi, akhirnya Minho sampai dirumahnya. Terlihat 2 orang penjaga keamanan menyambutnya dengan ramah.

Rumah mewah bak istana ini adalah rumah orangtua Minho terdahulu sebelum pindah ke Jepang. Kini, rumah mewah bercat putih ini adalah milik Minho dan Siwon –hyung Minho-

Minho langsung membanting tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya dan tertidur pulas sebelum mencopot seragam sekolahnya.

Minho masih saja berpetualang di dalam mimpinya hingga ia tidak sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

10 menit kemudian, ia bangun dari tidurnya dan melejit menuju kamar mandi.

5 menit...

10 menit...

15 menit...

20 menit...

30 menit...

Cekleekk..

Selama itukah seorang Choi Minho mandi?

Minho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basahnya dan handuk yang terlingkar rapi dipinggangnya. Tidak lupa ia mengibaskan rambut basahnya hingga membuat kesan sexy.

Setelah terlihat tampan –menurutnya- ia keluar kamar dan menuju ruang keluarga menunggu hyungnya pulang kuliah.

"Tuan muda, anda tidak makan dahulu? Dari pulang sekolah tadi anda belum makan"

"tidak ahjumma, aku menunggu Siwon hyung dulu. Aku ingin makan bersamanya"

"baiklah tuan"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Siwon pulang dengan wajah kusut. Tergambar jelas bahwa hyungnya ini capai.

"hey saeng~~ kau sudah makan malam?"

"belum hyung, aku mennunggumu"

"dongsaeng yang baik. Tunggu aku di meja makan, aku mandi dulu. Arra?"

Minho yang sudah mendapat mandat langsung menuju meja makan. Terlihat maid dirumah keluarga Choi tengah menyiapkan makanan lezat.

Setelah Siwon selesai mandi, acara makan malam dongsaeng-hyung ini dimulai.

"hey, bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"banyak yeoja centil dan satu yeoja ketus. Dan yeoja ketus itu adalah chairmateku hyung. Ia sudah membentakku beberapa kali. Untungnya, aku berjiwa penyabar. Jika tidak, sudah kumakan yeoja itu"

"jinjja? Wah, daebak. Yeoja ketus itu perlu diacungi jempol. Baru kali ini ada yang berani memarahi seorang Choi Minho"

"satu lagi yang perlu kau tahu hyung, dia tinggal 2 rumah sebelum rumah kita, rumah bercat warna biru muda itu lho hyung"

"baguslah, kalian bisa saling berinteraksi"

"ya! Hyung-ah, adanya malah aku yang disembur habis-habisan olehnya"

"apakah kau tertarik dengannya?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba membuat Minho tersedak hingga batuk-batuk.

"uhhuuukkk... mana mungkin aku tertarik dengan yeoja ketus seperti dia!"

"aku tidak menjamin itu" jawaban Siwon ini langsung mendapat deathglare dari Minho.

Acara makan malam pun selesai. Dua kakakberadik ini segera kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

'tertarik?' batin Minho tersenyum nakal.

ை

Neul Pharan Senior High School selalu disambut ria oleh mentari pagi. Siswi yang sering bolos pun telah berkurang sejak kedatangan Minho 5 bulan yang lalu. Ya, tanpa terasa 5 sudah bulan Minho menjadi penghuni Neul Pharan Senior High School dan selama 5 bulan ini ia mengalami peningkatan penggemar baik yeoja maupun namja. Tidak lupa sudah 5 bulan ini ia bersabar dengan bentakan-bentakan chairmatenya.

Waktu istirahat adalah waktu dimana para MinFan –Fansclub penggemar Minho yang dibuat oleh para fans Minho- untuk mengunjungi atau sekedar melihat err~~ ketampanan Minho.

"hey, tidak terasa 8 hari lagi Minho oppa ulangtahun" girang salah satu dari member MinFan.

"jinjja? Wah, aku harus menyiapkan kado ulangtahun untuknya"

"aku juga harus menyiapkan yang paling spesial"

Tetapi, tiba-tiba Minho berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "ikut aku" tiba-tiba Minho mencengkeram tangan Jiyeon dan membawanya kedepan kelas.

"YA! Lepaskan!" berontak Jiyeon.

"sudah diamlah!" kemudian Minho tersenyum nakal didepan para fansnya, "hey, kalian ! dengarkan aku, kalian tidak boleh terlalu dekat denganku. Kalian tahu siapa yeoja yang kugandeng ini? Dia adalah PACARKU!" Minho agak berteriak supaya terdengar oleh fansnya yang berada diluar kelas maupun didalam kelas dan agak sedikit menekan kata 'PACARKU'. Kemudian mereka berlari keluar kelas sebelum Jiyeon mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"MWO? Monster itu pacar Minho oppa?"

"tidak mungkin! Rasanya aku mau pingsan"

Raut kekecewaan MinFan jelas terpancar. Suatu kekecewaan yang menyakitkan hati. Seorang Minho bisa tertarik pada yeoja dingin itu? Sulit dipercaya!

"ya! Lepaskan tanganku. Kenapa kau membawaku ke taman belakang sekolah? Disini sepi! Dan kenapa kau mengatakan yang tidak-tidak pada mereka?" gerutu kesal Jiyeon.

Minho pun segera melepaskan tangan Jiyeon dari genggamannya dan duduk disalah bangku taman, "memangnya kenapa? Lagian kau tidak mengelak. Aku hanya bermain-main dengan mereka, tidak ada salahnya kan?"

"tapi kau memasukkanku dalam perkaramu. Aku tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang"

"duduklah!" Minho mempersilahkan Jiyeon untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"shireo!"

"terserah kau saja. Ehm, tiba-tiba aku merasa lapar. Kau mau ikut aku ke kantin?"

"tidak usah repot-repot mengajakku. Aku tidak mau!"

"baiklah" Minho melewati Jiyeon begitu saja, namun tiba-tiba berhenti sejenak, "hey, kau tahu? Aku bersungguh-sungguh menjadikanmu yeojacinguku. Kuharap kau mau mengerti. kau juga boleh memanggilku oppa seperti yeoja lain jika kau mau. Saranghae Jiyeon-ah" Minho mengeraskan suaranya agar Jiyeon bisa mendengarnya.

Jiyeon tentu saja mendengarnya dan itu semua membuatnya terhenyak kaget.

'cih, jangan harap!' batinnya.

Tanpa terasa saatnya penghuni Neul Pharan Senior High School kembali kerumah masing-masing.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Minho yang melihat Jiyeon keluar gerbang namun tidak kearah rumahnya.

"bukan urusanmu!" Jiyeon langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Minho.

Minho pun segera berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah dengan segera.

"KAU!" tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan memanggil Jiyeon membuat Jiyeon menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"sudah kubilang ja~~ ya! Siapa kalian?" Jiyeon terkejut setelah melihat bahwa pemilik suara itu bukanlah orang yang dulu suka membuntutinya.

"ikut kami" bentak salah satu sosok bertubuh kekar yang tidak dikenalnya sambil menarik tangan Jiyeon keras.

"shireo!"

"appamu sudah berhutang pada bos kami. Dengan menyanderamu mungkin ia akan membayar!"

"kenapa hutang appa dikaitkan denganku? Aku tidak ada hubungannya. Lepaskan aku!" berontak Jiyeon namun kedua orang berbadan kekar ini malah menarik kuat tangan Jiyeon. Jiyeon terus memberontak tiada henti.

"KAU!"

Buuaaaaggghhh..

"Minho?" gumam Jiyeon terkejut.

"LEPASKAN DIA!" bentak Minho.

"kau bocah tengik!" kedua orang bertubuh kekar ini melepaskan Jiyeon dan melawan Minho.

Pukulan demi pukulan sengit terjadi. Pertengkeran hebat terjadi diantara mereka bertiga.

"hentikan! Jangan sakiti Minho" teriak Jiyeon tak tega melihat Minho.

"Miiinnnhhhooooooooooooo...!" Jiyeon tiba-tiba menjerit dan berusaha masuk kedalam pertengkaran hebat itu, "pergi kalian! Kalian kejam!" teriak Jiyeon dengan agak terisak, "Minho bangun! Bangun!" Jiyeon berusaha menggoyangkan badan Minho yang tergeletak lemas.

"kita pergi saja hyung, sebelum ada yang melihat" kedua orang kekar ini tanpa merasa berdosa meninggalkan kedua anak SMA ini.

"Oppa bangun! Hiks" Jiyeon mulai menitihkan air matanya.

*Minho POV*

Kau memanggilku oppa? Aku senang sekali.

"Ji~~Jiye~" ingin sekali aku menyebut namamu. Tiba-tiba nafasku sesak dan kemudian mataku terpejam. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa setelah itu."

*Minho POV end*

Seoul International Hospital.

"k-kau Jiyeon-ssi yang menghubungiku tadi? Aku Siwon, dimana adikku?" Siwon masih mengatur nafas setelah berlari mencari ruangan adiknya.

"dia masih di ruang operasi. Ini semua salahku. Hiks" Jiyeon kembali terisak.

"sudahlah jangan menangis. Minho akan baik-baik saja. Kita berdoa saja" Siwon berusaha menenangkan Jiyeon.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dokter yang menangani Minho keluar dari ruang operasi bersama suster yang membantunya.

"anda keluarganya Minho?"

"ne, saya hyungnya"

"ada luka cukup serius di kepalanya akibat benturan hebat. kondisi dongsaeng anda akan membaik jika dirawat intensif di rumah sakit. Ia akan dipindahkan ke kamar biasa. Kalian bisa mengunjunginya"

"gamsahamnida uisa"

Jiyeon dan Siwon pun bergegas menuju kamar inap Minho. Terlihat Minho masih terbaring lemas pasca operasi.

"ini sudah hampir malam. Kau pulang saja dulu, biar Minho aku yang jaga. Akan kusampaikan pada Minho jika kau mengunjunginya"

"ne. Annyeong~~" Jiyeon juga terlihat lemas tak berdaya.

Setelah Jiyeon pergi, Minho sadar namun belum bisa banyak bicara. Jadi, Siwon menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat saja.

ை

Dari tadi pagi, pikiran Jiyeon sama sekali tidak terfokus pada pelajaran yang dijelaskan sonsengnim. Pikirannya terfokus pada kondisi Minho yang sedang terbaring di Rumah Sakit. Sekarang ia sedang menuju kamar inap Minho.

"an~~ lho? Suster, kemana pasien yang disini?"

"dia sedang di ICU, keadaannya memburuk 1 jam yang lalu"

"mwo?" Jiyeon langsung berlari menuju ruang ICU. Ia melihat Siwon sedang mondar-mandir mengkhawatirkan keadaan dongsaengnya.

"Siwon-ssi, apa yang terjadi?"

"aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba ia mengerang kesakitan dan kupanggilkan dokter. Kemudian dokter memindahkannya kesini. Ia sedang dipasangkan alat-alat medis. Aku tak menyangka akan separah itu"

"ini semua salahku!" gumam Jiyeon yang disusul isakan tangis.

Cekleekkk..

"apakah ada yang bernama Jiyeon?"

"ne? Saya Jiyeon.. hiks"

"pasien ingin bertemu dengan anda"

Jiyeon buru-buru masuk kedalam disusul Siwon yang jaraknya agak jauh.

"oppa.. Hiks" Jiyeon menggenggam erat tangan Minho dan tangis Jiyeon tambah menjadi-jadi.

"kau memanggilku oppa?"

"ne, wae? Kau tidak suka? Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku? Hiks.." Jiyeon benar-benar terpukul melihat kondisi Minho saat ini. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Hey, kemana senyum manismu pergi? Kau jelek seperti ini. Tersenyumlah, karena senyummu itu indah. Aku baik-baik saja, tenanglah. Jangan hilangkan senyuman manismu itu" ucap Minho menenangkan hati Jiyeon yang semakin menitihkan air mata sedih. "kau tahu, diam-diam aku sering memerhatikanmu saat tersenyum. Kau kelihatan cantik saat tersenyum. Jaga dirimu baik-baik . Jangan memikirkanku terus. Aku tidak akan tenang jika kau mengkhawatirkanku terus"

"maksudmu?"

ை

9 Desember 2013

Jiyeon menatap dengan tatapan kosong bangku di sebelahnya, 'hey, hari ini ulangtahunmu. Kau ingat? Saengil chukae. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja di surga sana. Aku sudah memenuhi kemauanmu untuk tersenyum ramah. Saranghae oppa' batinnya.

Sudah 7 hari penghuni II-A Neul Pharan Senior High School kehilangan sosok berkarisma, Choi Minho. mereka merasa sangat kehilangan terutama Jiyeon. Sifatnya berubah sejak kepergian Minho.

The End

Annyeong~~

Reviewnya yah jangan lupa.

Kependekkan? Iya, udah mampet nih. hehehe..

Gak banyak cuap-cuap kok xD

Annyeong~~


End file.
